


Family Dinner

by sesshachan



Series: 10-minute stories [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Cooking, Domestic, Drabble, Family Dinners, Gen, Writing Exercise, post-case stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshachan/pseuds/sesshachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a while since John and Sherlock got to spend time together. Mary cooks dinner. They all have a wonderful evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

Mary had cooked dinner – not a rarity, since she enjoyed working in the kitchen – and she and John had invited Sherlock over for dinner. Sherlock had tried to make excuses but neither of the Watsons were taking a 'no' for an answer, and eventually they just happily steamrolled over top the detective and bundled him into a taxi bound for their house. Sherlock made a brief show of complaining but gave it up when it only seemed to amuse the couple.

Over a simple meal of pan roasted fish and veg John and Mary grilled Sherlock on his recent cases. Sherlock was happy to share his adventures.

“Up the tree, John,” he expounded gleefully upon one such case. “They were up the tree the whole time. A bird had carried them off and they had snagged on a branch not fifteen meters away from the window.”

“That poor cleaning girl,” Mary sympathized. “At least she was cleared.”

“She'd been working for them for three years; you would think there'd be some sort of trust. They just accused her without any proof,” John tsked.

“Well, it's all sorted now,” Sherlock said in satisfaction. “No more jumping at shadows for the Gilberts, not about their mystery burglar.”

“You should take John on your next case, Sherlock,” Mary suggested, smiling fondly. “He's getting antsy.”

John protested. “I am not!”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. He and Mary ignored John. “I'll be sure to call ahead,” he promised.

“Wonderful.”

“Hey!”


End file.
